1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display elements an optical device, and an optical device manufacturing method and, more particularly, to an optical device including a plurality of display elements such as self-luminous elements and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescence (EL) display device has recently attracted attention as a flat display device. This organic EL display device is a display device including self-luminous elements, and hence has a wide viewing angle and requires no backlight. This makes it possible to realize a flat display device, suppress power consumption, and achieve high response speed.
Owing to these characteristics, an organic EL display device has attracted attention as a promising candidate of a next-generation flat display device replacing a liquid crystal display device. Such an organic EL display device includes an array substrate formed by arranging organic EL elements as self-luminous elements in the form of a matrix. Each organic EL element has a structure in which an organic active layer containing an organic compound having a luminous function is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode.
The organic EL element quickly deteriorates in luminous characteristics when it is exposed to moisture and oxygen contained in the open air. For this reason, there have been proposed various techniques of shielding and sealing the major surface of an array substrate, on which organic EL elements are arranged, against the open air. For example, there has been disclosed a film sealing technique of stacking organic and inorganic films on the electrode placed on the upper surface side of each organic EL element (see e.g., non-patent reference: Yuji Yanagi, “For Mass Production of Low-Profile, Large-Size Flexible Boards”, Flat Panel Display 2003, Nikkei B P, Dec. 27, 2002, pp. 264-270).
In order to seal each organic EL element, it is required to form a film which has good step coverage characteristics and is free from defects such as pinholes and cracks. It is difficult in practice to obtain a perfectly defect-free film. For this reason, each organic EL element cannot be completely shielded from the open air, and it is difficult to maintain sufficient performance for a long period of time.